Hated Love Chapter 3
by Sora-Sempai21
Summary: Who is this "Maria" Sora talks about? Will the Sirius return? FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER!


Chapter 3. Maria and the Pirate

We sailed for three days straight and no sign of Mermaid Island. I began to get doubtful about this and soon a fog kicked in. Rika cursed and was getting more frustrated with herself by the minute. I sighed and went up deck to Rika. "How's it goin'"

"Not good Captin'. We can't see anything with this fog."

"You can't find your way through it?"

"Nope, not at all." Her voice held no hope. My shoulders dropped and clutched my necklace. Just then it began to shine. A light shot out of it and pointed to the direction that we needed to go, I hope. "Follow the light Rika."

"Yes Captain!" She began to follow the light and it began to become a bumpy ride. The wind kicked up and the sea got rougher. My legs began to stagger from side to side and I had to clutch onto the railing. "I'll go see if the crew members are alright. I'm leaving the necklace with you." I took the necklace off and gave it to Rika. I left below deck and found Murry chasing potatoes, Alice chased her jars of medicine, Bubbles tried to make sure the barrels didn't fall, and Flora was helping Bubbles. Everything was a chaotic mess. My head began to hurt. "Bubbles, Flora, come and help me with the sails."

"But what about the-"

"Let them. We can deal with it later. First we need to get those sails down before the storm gets any more worse."

"Yes Captain." They said in unison and followed me to top deck. They began to take down the sails. The winds kicked up again and the sea crashed with our ship. This was bad, this was way bad. Just then a huge wave came crashing down onto my ship and I fell from in-pack. I looked around and only saw Flora and Rika, but no Bubbles. "Flora where's Bubbles?" I asked and she shrugged. I looked over the ship and there she was, struggling to stay above the water. "Member over board."  
"No Bubbles." Flora said but I stopped her. I jumped off the railing and went into the water. Bad thing was, I couldn't swim, but I had to save my crew member. Once in the water I began to sink. I saw Bubbles and breathed air into her. I had none left and I began to panic. I felt arms grab me and bring me to the surface. I blacked out once we hit the top. Only hearing my name being called.

-flashback- Normal POV

_A little girl ran into town and went to the market. She ran to a fish shop and took out her list and looked around trying to find the right fish. A man walked up to her and smiled. "Looking for something little lady?"_

"Yea. I'm looking for a fish called...salmon"

"Aye we have that. How many do you need?"

"3 please."

"Well then. You must have a big family to feed to buy three fish. Okay here you go. Can you carry it little girl?"

"Aye, I can manage. Thank you." And with that she ran down the town's road and to the dusty path to a coastline. She went through some bushes and shrubs and found a girl with a fish tail. "Maria your here."

"I promised didn't I?" A little girl said. She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. Her hair was green like seaweed, her eyes were as blue as the sea, and her skin was smooth to the touch. The little girl smiled and handed her the fish. "Here you go. I brought it like you promised."

"You have been so kind to me...thanks you."

"No thank you. You are my first friend ever. And the fact you're a mermaid is twice as cool. I wish I was like you. Swimming the seas. But..."

"But what?"

"I can't swim." The girl frowned and the mermaid placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You will soon." Then a voice was heard and Maria left in a hurry and Sora hid the rest of the fish. A man came and smiled. "Come on Sora. Let's go."

"Okay, Morgan." The girl said and followed the man.  
  
-End-

I woke up, coughing up sea water which was still as salty as ever and saw my whole crew around me. "H-Hey everyone."

"Glad your back Captin'." Rika said with her usual smile on her face.

"Where's Bubbles?"

"She's fine. She thought you died trying to save her." Alice spoke and helped me into my feet. I was dizzy from being knocked around and then my eyes found Rika once more and I said "What was with the storm Rika?"

"We were in the Bermuda Triangle Captain. It's my fault that I didn't realize it sooner."

"Think nothing of it. Now I must see Bubbles to insure her that I am not dead." I joked and everyone gave a light giggle. I walked to Bubbles room and heard faint cries. "Bubbles. It's Sora."

"S-Sora!" She cried out and opened the door and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and pulled her closer. "It's okay now Bubbles. I'm not dead. I would leave you again. I promise."

"Sora you saved me by giving me your air. Why did you do that? I don't deserve to live if that means you dying for my sake."

"No Bubbles. I had to save you. The crew wouldn't be the same without you. Don't give it another thought. Get some rest now. We have a long journey ahead of us." I smiled and put her to bed and left the room. I walked to the front deck and sat on the railing. Even though I'm not the best swimmer I still like being by the water... "Maria, I'm coming for you." I thought aloud and went to my room to rest.

As I got to bed I felt myself nodding off and fell asleep. I was in a deep slumber, not even a hundred cannon shots could wake me. Then I had a dream when I was still a little kid.

-flashback- Normal POV

_Two days passed and the little girl went back to the same place as the mermaid. She decided to take a different route to her secret hideout, but this road held her one enemy, the Swordfish Gang. They were a group of 8 to 11 year old boys thinking they were pirates. "Hey look, it's Morgan's little sister. The one who can't swim!" One said and the group laughed._

"Yea, and she wants to become a Pirate. How can she do that if she's afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of water."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this. Crew get her." The lead boy commanded and the boys grabbed her and dragged her to a ledge that was only a few feet above the sea. The little girl struggled to break free but was thrown over the ledge and into the water. She sank into the water and blacked out. Maria found her and took off her necklace and placed it on her. She swam to shore and brought her friend to shore. She began to shake her trying to wake her up and scream her name in the process. "Sora, wake up! Sora. Sora!"

-End-

I felt my body being shook again and I woke up to see Bubbles above me. "Sora you might want to see this." She said and left. I stretched and got dressed and left for outside. Once there a strong cold breeze whipped through the air and my breath was seen in a white puff. Everywhere was a thin layer of ice. The ground didn't seem too stable to hold even a pebble. Then I saw glaciers as high as mountains. They towered over my ship and I feared that one may come off and crash onto my ship. Then I heard singing, well I think it was singing. It was so high pitch it pierced my eardrum. "Crew they're Sirens. Do not be fouled by them." Then just as I said that the scenery around us changed, or at least around me. The sight I had with my crew faded and I drifted off to a field of flowers and a blue sky above me. It was...peaceful and nice. It was better than being on the ship. The air smelled sweet and it...wait this is fake. "I can't believe I was tricked. I need to wake up." And everything went black for a moment.

Then I opened my eyes and my crew sat around me. I sat up and saw many other people around me. "Rika status report. What's been going on since I was asleep?"

"Once they realized that we meant no harm and saw that necklace that you wore then they took us here. They say some girl needs to see you." Rika stopped and I sighed and stood up. They spoke to me but was in a old tongue in Latin. I spoke back with the same language asking them where Maria was. They escorted me to her.

Once in the room I saw a familiar girl with sea green hair and bright blue eyes. "Maria?" I asked and the girl seemed shocked to see me. "Sora?"

**-AN-**

**Well…. We have made it to Chapter 3. I would like to thank Jolieland216 for the positive encouragement, ToraKyraHoodie for her support, and others for reading this story. I love you all and Thank you! ^.^ 3**


End file.
